ABS-CBN thankful for the love
ABS-CBN is grateful for another year spent with Filipino families across the country who continuously tuned in to the Kapamilya network for information and entertainment. Once again, ABS-CBN has become a part of the Filipino families’ daily viewing habits as it obtained an average audience share of 45 percent in the entire Philippines, based on Kantar Media national TV ratings data covering both urban and rural homes from Jan. 1 to Dec. 15. Apart from the high audience share and TV ratings, ABS-CBN is thankful for the love that Filipinos have shown as reflected in the numerous awards from different award-giving bodies, the huge turnouts in its events such as FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano Thanksgiving Concert and the ABS-CBN Christmas Special at the Araneta Coliseum, and the increasing patronage of its programs online via iWant TV, TFC.tv and Sky on Demand. Leading the way among entertainment programs that touched Filipino audiences is primetime favorite FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano, which has an average national TV rating of 40.3 percent. The show has been the most watched program in the country, captivating the Filipino audience by promoting love for family and country, and the values of service, humility, camaraderie and integrity as demonstrated by the protagonist Cardo, played by Coco Martin, and his family and friends. Also gaining affinity among viewers with stories that mirror the challenges and values in the lives of Filipinos are shows like Pangako Sa’ Yo, starring Kathryn Bernardo and Daniel Padilla; Dolce Amore of Enrique Gil and Liza Soberano; Magpahanggang Wakas featuring Jericho Rosales and Arci Muñoz; The Story of Us of Kim Chiu and Xian Lim; Elmo Magalona and Janella Salvador’s Born for You; Daniel Matsunaga and Erich Gonzales’ Be My Lady; and Till I Met You with James Reid and Nadine Lustre. Viewers also followed ABS-CBN’s afternoon series Doble Kara, Tubig at Langis and The Greatest Love that emphasize the value of family, marriage and selfless, unconditional love of a mother as well as Maalaala Mo Kaya that features true-to-life stories of Filipinos that affirm courage, resilience and perseverance in surpassing life challenges. Children also learned about good values in programs like Super D and Wansapanataym, a top-rater during weekends, while Goin’ Bulilit encouraged them to laugh and have fun. Kids also found a new show where they can learn about the environment, culture, arts and family in the new educational show Oyayi, and found new role models in Awra and Onyok of FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano, as well as in the kids from the new daytime series Langit Lupa. Through the game, variety and reality shows, Filipinos witnessed as one family the honing of talents and the fulfillment of dreams in programs like It’s Showtime, ASAP, Minute to Win It, The Voice PH, The Voice Kids, Dance Kids, Pilipinas Got Talent, I Love OPM, We Love OPM and Celebrity Playtime. They also got to enjoy conversations in talk shows like Magandang Buhay, Tonight with Boy Abunda and Gandang Gabi Vice, and laughed in unison while watching Banana Sundae and Home Sweetie Home. ABS-CBN News has also led in keeping the public informed and enlightened on the most important issues in the country with TV Patrol as the No. 1 newscast in the country, while the Pilipinas Debates 2016 it mounted also turned out to be the highest-rating program in 2016 so far with 40.6 percent last May. Beyond news and information, it also served thousands of Filipinos in events such as DZMM’s Grand Kapamilya event and the ABS-CBN News Christmas Family Fair. Kantar data also show that 17 programs produced by ABS-CBN made it to this year’s Top 20 most-watched programs. They are Pilipinas Presidential Debate 2016 (40.6 percent); FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano (40.3 percent); The Voice Kids (37.6 percent); Pangako Sa ’Yo (34.3 percent); Dolce Amore (33.8 percent); Meron Akong Kwento Ang Himig ng Buhay Ko concert (32.9 percent); Pilipinas Got Talent (31.9 percent); Dance Kids (31 percent); MMK (30.9 percent); Wansapanataym (30.9 percent); TV Patrol (30.7 percent); Pinoy Boyband Superstar (30 percent); MMK 25th Anniversary (29.9 percent); Halalan 2016: Ang Huling Harapan (25.7 percent); Home Sweetie Home (25.3 percent); Magpahanggang Wakas (24.5 percent); and Goin’ Bulilit (23.4 percent).